loving a pirate
by blueangelRS
Summary: Raf is only princess of Florida.her father Arkhan wants she to get marry with prince Gabi but that night ,a young pirate,Sulfus,attacks to Florida and steals Raf and takes her with him...
1. Chapter 1

** loving** **a ****pirate**

**chapter** **1**

long time ago,in the middle of Atlantic ocean, was a beautiful island named 'Florida'.in this island, a king and a princess lived in a great and beautiful palace. actually Florida was a kingdom with many treasures and golds. all the kings and especially pirates wanted to capture it.

king who named Arkhan,had lost his wife and only had a daughter. his daughter was very beautiful and was 17 years old. she had long blonde hair with a red tuft on a side of her hair and sea blue eyes. her name was Raf and was only princess of Florida. all the princes wanted to be with her because she was very lovely.

**at** **the** **other** **side** **of** **Atlantic** **ocean**

at the other side of Atlantic ocean,was a pirate ship which named 'Black pirate'.

that ship belonged to a young pirate who was around 20 years old. his name was Sulfus. he had short raven hair,golden amber eyes and a red star which covered his left eye.

he was very mean like other pirates but a little kind. he had captured many ships and islands. yes ,It's impossible as his age but he was so smart and strong...

after his father died he became their future boss.

there wasn't any woman in their ship after his mother's death.

they travelled all the time through the Atlantic ocean and maybe they will reach to Florida...

**in** **Florida**

Raf was sitting on her chair looking out the window. she was looking at the beautiful ocean. there were lots of ships in the sea. she always wanted to be in one of them but she couldn't. her father didn't let her. he feard of pirates ..

**Raf's** **POV**

oh,this ocean is so beautifull. bright blue,my favourite color. oh,I want to travel by a ship but my father don't let me go. he fears of pirates especially one of them:' Black pirate'

I've heard many things about that pirate. he is a young pirate and he is three years older than me. he has captured many ships and 's impossible.I mean how a boy as his age can do it? but I've heard he is so strong and smart...and very pretty...

AAAHHH! what am I thinking about?! he is our enemy. he is just a pirate.I can't like him! plus, I've heard that he is very mean...

**End** **of Raf's POV**

Raf was in this thought when she heard a maid came into her room. the maid said:"princess Raf ,your father,king Arkhan wants to see you."

" ok, you can go."

Raf went downstairs to a room. there was ,her father stood. he hugged his daughter and said:" how are you today?"

"I'm fine. did you call me?"

" yes, well..you know tonight is a especial one. It's new year and we will have a party. all the kings and their families will come tonight and I want you to see them."

"ok I will do it."

"but I want somthing different,too...you know that all the princes want to be with you because you are so beautiful.. I know all these years you forced to dance with one of them but tonight I want somthing different from you...and I want you to marry one of them!..."

"w-wh-what?!"

"yes,you heard me well.I want you to marry a prince tonight...because I'm very old to protect this kingdom.I want you to marry a prince tonight and keep Florida strong because you are only princess of Florida."

"but...I don't want to marry a prince that I don't love..plus,I'm just 17 years old.I'm not old enough to marry..."

"but you have to do it,Raf. you have to marry a prince and become a queen. you have to do it for your kingdom."

Raf ran upstairs with tears felling down from her eyes. she threw herself on the bed and cried so badly. she didn't want to marry the one who she didn't love...

** at Black** **pirate's** **ship**

Sulfus was sitting on his ship's deck. he was thinking about something when someone called him:"hey Sulfus,where are we going?"

he looked up and saw his friend with a map in his hand. he was fat with short orange hair."oh, Gas,I don't know yet . give me that map."

he take the map from Gas's hands and said:" let's look at this part. there are many islands that we have captured them but..look,there is an island in this name is 'Florida'.I think we didn't capture it."

"oh,It's the best choose.I've heard there are many treasures and golds. all the pirates want to capture it."

"ok, get ready for another travel. we are going to Florida..."


	2. Chapter 2

**loving** **a** **pirate**

**chapter** **2**

******in Florida**

Raf was on her bed, crying like a baby. her sea blue eyes were puffy and red and tears kept falling from her rosy cheeks. all these because of her father's decision...she didn't want to marry a prince that she didn't love...she wanted to marry a prince that she truely love...she wanted to be happy with her prince but she couldn't...

suddenly she heard someone knocked the door. she wipped her tears and looked up."Raf,what's up sweetie?" said a soft voice from behind the door."U-Urie?"

"yes,It's me. please open the door."urie said as she waited for princess's answer."the door is unlock. you can come in." urie heard it and opened the door. urie had brown hair and blue eyes. she was wearing a long simple yellow dress with a brown ribbon on the waist. she was Raf's best friend and also was a princess.

urie ran to her best friend and hugged her. Raf burst in tears and cried on her chest as urie caressed her long blonde hair."Shhh! please don't cry . wip them away. you aren't beautiful when you cry. now please tell me what happened?"Raf looked up and wipped her tears away."w-well..my father has decided something for my life...something horrible...he want..he want me to marry a prince tonight.."

as urie heard it, she shocked."w-why? why he decided this for you?"

"he said that he is very old and he can't protect Florida anymore..so he want me to marry a prince to keep Florida strong."

"but you are so young to , you don't love that prince who you will marry,"

".I said that to him but he didn't listen. he said you are only princess of Florida and you have to do it for your kingdom."

"Raf,I'm so sorry for you but you know you can't disobey from the king's .I know..I know It's so hard to marry a man you don't love but remember you do it for your kingdom..for Florida... don't know anything about the future but maybe you will fall in love with your prince...maybe you will become a great wife for your future husband..."

now,Raf became calmer after hearing her best friend's words. maybe she was right...maybe she will fall in love with her future prince...

"ok,I just hope that happen. thank you for your words. they made me calmer. you are the best friend in the world."they smiled and hugged each other.

"ok, will start in five 's get ready..Raf..I want to ask you something..you know that our friends will be here soon. please show you are happy from this marriage.I know this is hard but you are doing it just for your kingdom."Raf smiled at her friend but inside she hated this marriage...


	3. Chapter 3

**loving** **a pirate**

* * *

**chapter** **3**

urie was in Raf's was choosing a dress for her,for their new year her engagement...

Raf was very sad of didn't know how she empty...she wished she wasn't only princess of kingdom...

she was in this thought when they heard someone knocked the the door opened,she saw all her friends include of: Dolce,Miki,cabiria and kabale were in seemed very happy of seeing hugged her and urie.

"hey urie,what are you doing here?"said Dolce with excitement." helping Raf to get ready for and something else..I'm sure you didn't hear any thing about it..tonight is Raf's engagement party,too!..."

"w-what!?" four girls said at a same time."what do you mean 'Raf's engagement party'? "kabale said with shock."tonight ,Raf will engage with a prince."

"ooohhh,that's wonderful! our little Raf has grew so fast and now we will have a party for her wedding!"sweet said with almost teary eyes!

"and who is this lucky prince?"cabiria said for the first time.

"I don't know father will decide that prince will become the future king of Florida."

"I hope that prince be Gabi! oh,he's so cute,brave,handsome,funny and so many things! he is perfect for you!"miki said with a dreamy voice!

Raf sighed at couldn't handle it any more...she couldn't keep smiling...

"come on should get ready for is a especial night for all of us."said urie with a smile on her lips.

"yes,she's right should get ready for your engagement party."cabiria said as she was choosing a dress.

* * *

**5** **hours later**

**the party started**

the ballroom was full of of kings ,queens,princes and covered all that place.

five girls,urie,Dolce,Miki,cabiria and kabale were standing at the corner of all looked very gorgeous and every princes were looking at them until...

the horns's sounds covered all that place and a beautiful girl appeared at the top of the stairs. yes, it was Raf.

she looked very beautiful and gorgeous that made all jaws dropped...

she wore a long and puffy celestial blue dress. it had long blue and white ribbons in the long blonde hair was free and reached to her waist and a golden crown with white and blue diamonds on it. all the princes were amazed especially one : Gabi.

Raf went down from stairs. all the princes wanted to have a dance with the lovely princess but Gabi managed to reach her first.

" can you give me the honor and dance with me?" he said as he hold Raf's hand.

"yes,of course."Raf said with not happy voice. they went to the dance floor and began to took her hand and circled his arm around her waist almost tightly. Raf felt a little uncomfortable but smiled forcely at him.

at the other side her friends were looking at them. "oh, they look perfect together! they can make a great couple! oh,they-" Dolce said but cut off by a male voice." would you like to dance,beautiful!?" Dolce looked up and see a handsome prince with blond hair and light green eyes."of course!" Dolce said with dreamy voice as he pulled her on the dance floor.

"oh,great..Dolce found someone but we are still here!" cabiria said with a sigh. but suddenly four princes came to them. "hey, beautiful you give us honor and dance?" said one of them. "oh, of course!"they said as they walked on the dance floor.

in the middle of there were Gabi and Raf still dancing. "Raf, you look very beautiful you are always beautiful"Gabi said looking at princess's blue eyes."thank you are so kind."

"Raf..tonight is your engagement..who you will marry with?" Raf sighed and said:" I don't know father will decide it.I just hope that prince be kind."

"I'm sure of it and I'm very sure that he will love you very much." Gabi said smiling at her and she returned it. soon the dance end and the two sat on a golden chair next to her father.

"happy new year every one.I hope this year be a great year for all of us." king Arkhan said as the guests cheered him." well..you know that tonight is my daughter's engagement party,too. you know that she will marry a prince and that prince is between all the princes who are here."

all the princes wanted to marry the lovely princess .their heartbeats became fast and they had anxious of will marry her?

" I ask my daughter and all the princes to stand up,please." all did the same as he told them." well...I want to introduce this prince. that prince and future king of Florida is...prince Gabi !"

all shocked of this included of didn't think that he will marry the princess but he was very finally won Raf between all the princes...his beautiful Raf...that Raf who he wished to be with her and soon she will become his wife...

Raf...she was so shock from this..how her father decided it for her to marry prince Gabi...she knew perfectly that Gabi loved her very much but this love was unilateral...but she had to marry him...

"prince Gabi please come here.I want to—" but he cut off by a guard's voice.:" my king , the Black pirate...attackes to Florida!..."


End file.
